


A Flicker in the Dark

by cereal_boy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DadSchlatt AU, Dadza, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Philza is technoblade and tommy and wilburs dad, Schlatt and Quackity are Tubbo's parents, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, second fanfic, tommyinnit foster to adopt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_boy/pseuds/cereal_boy
Summary: Tommy is having a tough time getting used to his new home after being re-homed. The people seem nice, but he isn't used to people being that nice to him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 257





	1. After the Move

Tommy was sitting in his new living room in his new house with his new family. His new caretaker, Phil, seemed very nice. A bit too nice if he was being honest. His last caretakers never really gave him much attention, but when they did it wasn't usually good. But! It was still attention none the less. 

"So, Tommy, what's his name?" Phil said motioning to a stuffed cow Tommy was holding. Tommy looked up at his new caretaker feeling nervous. He then shrugged. He didn't usually get to keep things for too long so he didn't bother naming the cow. He looked back down at the cow. "How about, hmm, how about Henry?" The boy looked at the cow moving it around in his hands. He liked that name. Henry. He shrugged again not really wanting to give Phil a straight answer. Phil looked at him and smiled softly. He wanted to make Tommy feel welcomed into the family.

"I'm going to go start making dinner, okay?" He got up and started heading to the kitchen, "Please be nice boys." Tommy didn't know if Phil was referring to him or the other boys. One of the other boys stood up and sat on the couch in front of the ottoman Tommy sat on. The boy looked kind. He had a warm yellow sweater on and some big round glasses on his face. He also had dark brown, fluffy, yet messy hair that fell slightly above his left eye. 

"So," He looked to the older, tougher looking boy sat on the loveseat to the left of Tommy, "You're Tommy?" The boy tilted his head with a small and kind smile. Tommy nodded. This person made him feel something Tommy hadn't really felt in a while. Safety. "I'm Wilbur! If you'd like you can call me Wil." Tommy looked at Wil and nodded. Tommy was too afraid to make a bad impression and make everyone hate him so he opted for saying nothing at all. His new family didn't seem to mind too much. 

Wilbur went back over to the loveseat and grabbed the other boy dragging him over to the couch by the arm. They sat down in front of Tommy and the tougher boy looked at him. He had pink hair, at about shoulder length, a white dress shirt, and a red cape. He also seemed to have a little paper crown on his head. "Hullo," He looked just about as nervous as Tommy, "I'm, uh, I'm Technoblade." Technoblade then looked at Wilbur.

"The Blade!!" Wilbur threw his arms into the air excitedly. Technoblade laughed a bit at that. "Do you have any questions for us before I ask you a few?" Tommy thought for a moment then nodded looking for a pen and paper to scribble it down on. "Can you talk?" Wilbur asked curiously. Tommy nodded and took a deep breath holding Henry close to himself.

"Who, uh, w-who is, um, who's the-the oldest?" Tommy stuttered out feeling nervous and embarrassed at how much he stuttered. Wilbur smiled a warm smile at Tommy.

"Techno is! He's 9 and I'm 7. I was here before Techno was, he's only lived here for about a year I think.. DAAAAAD!?" Wilbur shouted for Phil and he peaked his head into the living room.

"Yes Wil?" Phil asked looking at the boy who shouted. 

"How long has Techno lived with us?" Phil thought for a moment. 

"Around a year. Why?" Phil raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Tommy asked me who was older and I said 'Techno but he hasn't lived with us for that long.'" Phil nodded then went back to the kitchen. "You have any more questions?" Wilbur asked tilting his head looking at Tommy. Tommy thought for a moment and shook his head no. Wilbur nodded slightly, "Can we ask you some questions?" Tommy thought about it for much longer than the past few things. He hesitantly nodded hoping the questions wouldn't get too personal. "Okay! Also just so you know, you don't have to answer them if you don't want to," Tommy nodded at him. "Okay, first question! Did you have any siblings?" Tommy shakes his head and Wilbur was a bit shocked, "Really?" He questioned and Tommy shook his head. "Oh... Well," he said holding out the E and L sounds in well, "Did you have parents?" Tommy nodded slowly avoiding eye contact. Wil must've noticed he looked nervous and decided not to press on that. "How old are you?" Tommy had to think about that one a bit. He never really knew how aging worked, he thought it was only if you celebrated it you aged, but that couldn't be true cause he kept growing. "When's your birthday?" Tommy thought was interrupted.

"Uh..." Tommy answered back quietly.

"Hey kiddens, It's time to eat." Phil came out of the kitchen from the other side and Techno and Wilbur got up and went to the already set table. "Here," Phil said looking at Tommy and holding out his hand, "Follow me, I'll show you where the dining room is." He gave Tommy a soft smile. Tommy hesitantly grabbed Phil's hand, then was lead to a small square table with four chairs on either side of it. On the table, there were four bowls with forks next to them, a pot of Macaroni and Cheese, and now the two other boys. Phil pulled out the chair next to Wilbur and let Tommy sit there as he sat next to Techno. "Alright, boys, you can get your food now." Techno went first getting a lot of Macaroni in the severing spoon and putting it into his bowl. Wilbur got a little less than Techno did, but still quite a bit. Phil looked at Tommy, "You need help?" He said and Tommy replied with a nod. Phil picked up Tommy's bowl and looked back at him, "How much do you want, mate?" Tommy thought for a bit.

"Uhm, uh just a little bit. I- Uh I'm not really hungry..." He replied quietly and Phil nodded giving him a bit.

"Did you have a big meal or snack before coming here?" Phil asked curiously as he set the bowl back down.

"No..." Tommy mumbled. He started eating slowly being careful not to eat obnoxiously.

"Wait Tommy didn't get a tour!" Wilbur shouted with food in his mouth startling Tommy.

"We can give him one after dinner, Wil," Phil sighed, "Sides, he's probably hungry." He looked at Tommy to see if he had anything to say and saw Tommy now shoveling down the food. Phil chuckled a bit at that. After Tommy finished his food he saw Phil was staring at him and looked a bit nervous. "Don't worry Tommy, it's okay. Was it good?" Tommy nodded. "Do you want anymore?" Tommy shook his head.

After they all finished eating Phil took Tommy upstairs and they went down a hall. Phil pointed out whose rooms were whose and then brought Tommy into a room with light blue walls and a little bed with red sheets. There was also a dresser with a few stickers on it and a desk in the corner. "This room is for you!" Phil smiled and Tommy looked around then sat down on the bed. "We can go get you more clothes sometime soon, a lot of the ones in your bag looked old and a bit dirty so they're in the wash right now. Do you need anything?" Phil walked over to Tommy on the bed and Tommy shook his head. "Alright, well goodnight then Tommy. I'll be making breakfast in the morning so don't worry about trying to find something." He smiled and waved leaving the door cracked as he left. Tommy didn't even bother changing into Pajamas before falling asleep in his bed.

"Psst Tommy" Tommy sat up in his bed. It was dark and the little alarm clock on his bedside table read 2:37 a.m. Tommy looked around and saw a shadow outside his door. "Yeah kid over here." Tommy nervously got up and walked towards his door it opened on its own and he walked through quietly. Outside was a completely different floorplan and the house reeked of alcohol. He walked down the stairs carefully but slipped and fell resulting in a loud crash. Then yelling and screaming then...

He woke up. The clock read 3:49 a.m and he was breathing really heavy. He was too worried to go back to sleep and too scared to leave his room. After a few minutes, he got up and quietly walked to the door. He heard small whispers in the back of his mind telling him to go back but he pushed forward. The closer he got to the door the louder the whispers got. He made it to the door and put his hand on the handle pulling it opened as his eyes were squeezed shut. He steps out and opened his eyes. He was in the hall Phil showed him before. He let out a small sigh and walked down the hall to the room Phil said was Wilburs and opened the door quietly. Wilbur made him feel the most comfortable so he thought Wil could help him feel better.

"W- Wilby...?" He whispered tugging at Wil's arm. Wilbur rolled over and opened his eyes to see Tommy and then he sat up as he was putting on his glasses. Smiled tiredly at the nickname then realized it was still dark out.

"What are you doing up...? It's," he looked at the clock, "It's almost four a.m." He whispered. He didn't sound angry like Tommy expected, but instead, Wil sounded concerned.

"I had a bad dream..." Tommy mumbled holding the stuffed cow and messing with its legs as he held it upside down. Wilbur sighed a breath of relief and patted a spot on his bed for Tommy to sit in. They talked about it and Tommy seemed really scared and nervous but Wil kept reassuring him it was okay. Eventually, Tommy felt better and like he could go back to sleep so he crept back to his room after letting Wilbur know and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello!
> 
> This is my second ever fanfic and I'm excited to write it :]  
> There will probably be quite a few spelling and grammar errors cause I'm not that great at typing. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon. 
> 
> Also if you ever wanna make any art for this fic my Instagram is notexture_benny please tag me! Also, I'll be making a comic around this same AU thingy once I get my cast off my hand :D (Yes I have a cast I broke my finger while play fight with my little brother)


	2. New School New Friends (Maybe???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few more days of Tommy getting settled into his new home and watching his new siblings leave for school, he gets to go to school himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!!! Panic attacks (not too in-depth but just to be safe!!)

When Tommy sits up in his bed the next morning he smells something sweet. Curiosity got to him as he slowly crept down the stairs.

"Good morning Thomas," Techno said while walking by him on the stairs. The sudden voice caused Tommy to jump and almost fall down the stairs. "You good?" Techno asked stopped on the stair in front of Tommy. Tommy looked terrified but Techno shrugged it off and walked all the way down and to the kitchen. Tommy follows from afar. 

"Morning kiddos," Phil says warmly with a smile on his face. He was making pancakes! Oh wait, he said that last night, huh. Technoblade got his plate of pancakes and sat at the table putting no toppings on them. Tommy looked up at Phil slightly hunched over cause he was still in sneaky mode. Phil laughed a bit at that as Wilbur walked in with a yawn.

"Tommy, fix your posture. You look like a weird Racoon." Phil bursted out laughing after Wil said that in his groggy voice. Tommy stood up straight and looked back up at Phil stepping back a bit. Wil rubbed his eyes and stepped in front of Tommy to get his plate. When he sat down at the table with Techno he put an absurd amount of syrup on his pancakes. Tommy was now just staring up at Phil in silence. 

"How many you want?" Phil asked grabbing another plate.

"fffff... one..... p-please" Tommy looked down and twiddled his thumbs as he waited nervously. Phil nodded and gave him a plate with one pancake on it. Tommy grabbed the plate and as he started to walk away Phil gave him a little head pat. Tommy sat next to Wil and quickly ate his food.

"Why do you eat so fast?" Wilbur asked as he tilted his head to the side. Tommy looked up at him nervously. 

"I, uh, I just do." He said and sounded more like he was questioning it than actually saying it. 

"Oh! Tommy you don't have to go to school for a couple more days, they still haven't gotten you in their system." Phil said sitting next to Techno with a plate of four pancakes. Tommy nodded with a small smile. He didn't have to go to school, a new school with no one he knew. He sat at the table while everyone else finished eating and talking. Tommy said something once or twice but only loud enough to where Wil could hear it. Soon enough Wil and Techno had to leave for the bus and it was now just Tommy and Phil. "Tommy," Phil said as he looked at Tommy who was looking out the window watching Wil and Techno walk away, "Do you wanna watch TV?" Tommy thought for a moment. He was never really allowed to watch TV at his other house unless he was home alone and even then there weren't any kids channels on the TV.

"TV?" He tilted his head and looked back at Phil. Phil nodded and smiled. Phil was sat on the couch and patted a seat next to him for Tommy. Tommy was hesitant but decided to sit down next to Phil.

"What do wanna watch?" Tommy shrugged and Phil nodded and turned on SpongeBob. Tommy watched very focus on the show and Phil laughed a bit. "You like the show?" Tommy nodded not looking away from the TV. Phil got up for a second and Tommy looked up at him. "I'm going to get my laptop so I can work on some stuff. I'll be right back." Tommy looked back at the TV. Phil came back after a few minutes and they stayed there on the couch till Wilbur and Techno got back. The three boys watched a movie as Phil made dinner as while Techno did some school reading. Then it was bed time. The next couple of days were like that while the other two were at school. One of those days Phil bought Tommy a few white shirts with red sleeves for when he does go to school. 

Tommy was really nervous when he woke up the next morning and he was practically dragged out of his room by Wilbur. Tommy sat at the table really nervous as Phil set him out a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Tommy didn't eat cause of how nervous he was.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Phil asked concerned. Tommy shook his head and pushed his bowl away. He then ran upstairs and got dressed before sitting on his bed crying. There was a knock at the door and the Wilbur walked in. 

"Toms..? Dad said I should check on you cause-" Wil saw Tommy crying into his sheets and walked over. He then put his hand on Tommy's back and started rubbing in small circles. "Hey, Tommy... it's going to be okay and if it's not we can talk about it tonight, okay?" Tommy nodded slightly starting to calm down and then hugged Wilbur crying into his shoulder. Wil kept rubbing his back and shooshing him softly till he stopped crying. "We should probably get going now, you okay?" Tommy nodded letting go of Wilbur. They got up and Wilbur helped Tommy get his bag ready and they were off. Wilbur let Tommy hold his hand as they walked up to the bus stop. They waited and someone else walked up, a boy, around Techno's age, in a green hoodie and him and Techno started talking. When the bus came Wil went and sat with an orange haired boy who was whereing a head band with animal ears on it, Techno sat with the kid in the green hoodie, and Tommy sat alone. He was thinking about what could happen during the day. They arrived at the school and Wilbur walked Tommy to class as Wil's friend, the kid from the bus, followed them talking to Wil about some ELA assignment. Wil walked Tommy into his class and told his teacher something then she looked down at Tommy.

"Hello Tommy! Welcome to our class." She sounded nice and smiled at him warmly as Wil left to get to his class. "I'm Ms. Scott. I'm glad to have you here. You can choose your seat and I'll call you over shortly to introduce yourself to the class." Tommy nodded slightly and sat in the very back at a desk that he moved to be slightly further away from the other kids. Tommy looked at the other kids, some looking at him others talking amongst themselves.The kid next to Tommy was fidgeting with his pencil and not talking with anyone else. Tommy imidetly looked away cause the teacher called him up to introduce himself.

"Good morning class! As you know we have a new student to day," She motioned towards Tommy who was standing next to her, " Go on Tommy introduce yourself." She stepped away and looked at Tommy with a smile. Tommy looked at the class of about 15 or so kids as he fidgeted with his hands.

"I- um I'm, I'm Tommy, a-a-and I just got here from my old home with my- mmm-my old caretakers..." His words faded off as he started to cry and panic. He started shaking and then the teacher noticed and lead Tommy back to his seat. He put his head down and started crying quietly and he could feel the other kids looking at him. He just wanted to go home now, this was too much he couldn't deal with this. After the teacher explained the assignment to the rest of the class she went back to Tommy.

"Tommy, are you okay? Do you need to sit in the hall for a second?" He shook his head, he wasn't okay and he didnt't want to sit in the hall. Ms. Scott sighed and left him alone. He started feeling better and asked Ms. Scott for the worksheet and she nodded giving it to him and he scurried back to his seat. He started the work and before he finished the teacher announced it was time to go outside. They went out in a line and Tommy sat on a bench alone with his head in his hands. He heard foot steps approach him.

"Hello?" Tommy looked up and saw the boy he was sat next to in class and another boy taller than the first. The first boy was short and wore a green button up with one button in the middle undone. He had brown fluffy hair and bright blue eyes. The second boy was tall and wearing a half black and half white hoodie. He had light brown fluffy and messy hair and was wearing a facemask that matched his shirt. "You're Tommy irgth?" The first boy said and held out his hand. "I'm Tubbo! And this is Ranboo!" He smiled and the other boy raised a hand up as a wave. Tommy shook Tubbo's hand and then smiled slightly. 

"Ah wait Tubbo I have to go meet with the teacher I'll talk to you later." Ranboo said before running off to the teacher. Tubbo sat next to Tommy on the bench and they started talking with each other then after a bit they started talking and walking around a track. They got called back in for lunch and they sat together at lunch. Ranboo came over for a bit just to tell them he had to go do some make up work. Tommy and Tubbo were getting along very well and at the end of the day while they were waiting for dismissal Tubbo invited Tommy and his family over for dinner that night and Tommy looked excited.

"I'll tell Wilby and- and Techy when I see them!" Tommy said excitedly and then the dismissal bell wrang and everyone else left while Tommy waited for Wil. Wil came in and Tommy ran over to him hugging him. "Wilby! Wilby! I made a friend and he invited me over for dinner!!" The teacher told Wil something and then Wil looked at Tommy.

"Wha..? Sorry I wasn't Listening" He held Tommy's hand as they walked out and met up with Techno.

"I made a friend and he invited us over for dinner!!" Tommy said excitedly. "He said me, you two, and Phil could go over for dinner tonight!" Tommy was much more vocal than usual and Wilbur found that as a good thing. Techno nodded and they walked home then Tommy ran to Phil and told him the news.

"Oh? Did he tell you his address?" Tommy nodded excitedly.

"He also said they have people over a lot so his dad would be okay with it!" Tommy was happy and Phil nodded. They got into the car and headed over. The neighborhood was about 10 minutes away. They found the house and parked on the side of the road. Tommy got out excitedly and the others followed and he knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER


	3. A Chaotic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil go to Tommy's new friend's, Tubbo's, house for dinner. It chaotic and angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!! Alcohol, Panic attacks, Flashbacks, Yelling, and Vomit  
> dw there is also some comfort

Tommy knocked on the front door. The others followed behind him as someone answered the door. The person was a man around 5'8 with short black hair and a grey beanie. He had on a dark blue hoodie and black skinny jeans as well as a ducktail.

"Ello! You must be Tubbo's friend?" The man said looking down at Tommy, "I'm Quackity. I'm assuming this is your family?" Tommy looked back at them and shrugged Tommy wasn't sure he would consider them his family yet. The last time he did that he got too comfortable too fast and they turned out to be very bad people. Quackity looked very confused at that then Phil stepped up.

"I am his Foster Father and these are my boys." He motioned towards Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno. "This is Tommy," He patted Tommy on the head, "This is Wilbur," Wilbur smiled and waved, "Aaand this is Technoblade!" Techno just looked up then back down. "I'm assuming you're Tubbo's dad?" Phil held out a hand for a handshake.

"No, I'm his MUM." Then Quackity bursted out laughing and shook Phil's hand leading them inside. "CHUBBOO! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" Quackity yelled and Tubbo peaked over the L-shaped couch and then ran over to Tommy hugging him. 

"TOMMY!!" He yelled and Tommy returned the hug smiling. 

"TUBBOOO!" He then noticed something as they separated. Tubbo had little sheep-like ears under his brown fluffy hair and little horns. "Tubbo what are those?" Tommy pointed at his ears and horns.

"Oh! You didn't see those before? I'm part ram- OOOO AND LOOK" He turned around and showed Tommy his tail. Tommy's eyes lit up.

"WOAAAAAHHHH" He poked one of Tubbo's ears and it flicked like a cat ear would. Tubbo smiled and laughed then looked at Tommy's family. 

"Hi.." He suddenly got a lot more shy. Phil waved and Techno didn't react but Wil walked over and held out his hand.

"Hello, Tubbo! I'm Wilbur but you can call me Wil for short!" Tubbo took his hand and Wil shook it excitedly. Tubbo looked at Quackity who was talking to Phil.

"Mom?" He looked at Quackity and Quackity looked over at Tubbo, "Can me and Tommy play games on the Xbox?" Quackity nodded.

"Yeah Sch- Dad will be down in just a bit to get dinner ready." Tubbo nodded then pulled Tommy over to the couch as Wilbur followed behind. They all sat on the couch and the three of them played Minecraft. About 10 or so minutes later loud footsteps came down the stairwell. Quackity, who was talking to Phil looked over at the stairs excitedly. 

"HEELLLOOOO everyone!" A booming voice coming from the stairs and everyone, even Techno looked over. A tall man with short dark hair with a grey stripe through the side, big curly ram horns, dark ram ears, yellow eyes, and a beard and mustache came down. He was dressed in a suit, red dress socks (his dress pants were a bit too short), a shiny red tie, and dress shoes. Tommy also noticed he had a ram tail, like Tubbo. "How are we all doing to day?" The way he said 'today' made it sound like they were two separate words. The man looked like he'd be rich, sure the house was huge but Tommy didn't expect the owner of the house to wear a suit at dinner with his five-year-old son's friend. Tommy looked over at Wil who was staring at this man in awe. Tommy thought he looked and sounded so cool but scared Tommy.

"Schlatt!!" Quackity said happily and speed-walked over to him. He hugged Schlatt who didn't seem to want to hug him right now. 

"You," Schlatt pointed at Phil, "You're the father yes?" Phil even looked a bit intimidated and nodded holding out his hand. Schlatt gave him a firm handshake and then introduced himself. "I am the JSchlatt. A pleasure to meet you." Phil looked at him in awe a similar look to the one Wil gave to Schlatt, like father like son I guess. "Introduce yourselves," Shchlatt said and Phil shook himself out of his shock. Wil ran over and Tommy followed Tubbo, who also ran over, but from afar. 

"I'm Phil and these are my three boys." He looked down at his children. Tubbo ran up to Schlatt and jumped up Schlatt catching him and sitting him on his shoulders. Tubbo seemed so happy to feel so tall. 

"I'm Wilbur! Sir, you look so cool. I love your horns and suit!" Wilbur said his eye sparkling as he said it. Schlatt smiled and messed up Wil's hair which caused Wil to giggle and throw his hands in the air. "YEAH!" He sounded excited and happy.

"Thank you, Wilbur. I see you have a good taste in fashion, huh?" Wil nodded excitedly and he flapped his hands a bit. 

"Uhh hullo I'm um I'm Techno" Techno introduced himself next and held out his hand receiving that same firm handshake. 

"The Blade!!!" Wil yelled filled with excitement.

"The Blade ey? Nice nickname it fits your tough looking features." Techno looked at Schlatt a bit surprised then smiled slightly. "And you must be Tommy." Schlatt turned to Tommy as he handed Tubbo to Quackity. Schlatt crouched down to be on Tommy's level and looked him in the eyes. Tommy gulped he was very nervous. "Hey kid don't shit yourself I'm not gonna hurt you, I know I look so cool and strong but I'm probably not gonna hurt you." The way Schlatt said probably it was obviously a joke but Tommy didn't take it as such and stepped back slightly. Schlatt lifted his hand to pat Tommy on the head but Tommy shook his head and held his hands out in front of him screwing his eyes shut bracing for a slap or something. Schlatt got the memo and stepped back standing back up and faced away from Tommy. He faced Phil again "The hell you do to this kid?" Phil looked slightly offended and shook his head. He then explained to Schlatt how Wil was his only biological child as Quackity looked down at Tommy with pity and let Tubbo down. Quackity crouched down in front of Tommy and held out a hand. 

"Hey big man, don't worry everything okay. No one here is mad." Tommy looked up at Quackity nervously and took his hand. "Hows about we go play some games." He stood up and lead Tommy and Tubbo back to the couch. Quackity then got out Janga and Monopoly. After Quackity set up Janga Tommy saw Schlatt leave to the kitchen he let out a small sigh. Wilbur, Techno, and Phil made their way over to the couch as well. Techno and Wil joined the game as Phil just watched. They finished Janga with Quackity knocking over the tower on purpose. "YEAAAAHHH!!!!" Tommy laughed at the way Quackity said 'yeah' and then Phil helped them set up Monopoly and he was the Banker. Halfway through the game, Schlatt called for dinner. Tommy stayed back and helped Quackity clean up even though he said multiple times Tommy could go.

"Big Q..?" Tommy said his voice shaky. That was the first time he called Quackity 'by name' so Quackity looked over.

"Yeah?" He said curiously as he picked up the Janga box. 

"Can you... can- can you be my friend?" Tommy looked up nervously pressing his pointer fingers together. Quackity smiled softly and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. 

"Of course big man! Let's go eat." He said standing up after setting down the box. He put his hand on Tommy's back and guided him to the dining room where there was a seat open next to Wilbur and one open next to Tubbo. Tommy chose the seat next to Wilbur and Quackity sat next to Tubbo. Schlatt and Phil sat at the ends of the table and there was an extra chair pulled over next to Wilbur and by the end with Schlatt where Techno sat. Quackity was also sitting on the side closest to Schlatt leaving Tubbo and Tommy on the side closest to Phil. Wilbur was just in between Techno and Tommy. The table was set very fancily with a white table cloth, seven white glass plates with two forks a spoon, and a knife at their sides, fancy glasses with ice and no beverages in them yet, and lastly the dinner all in the middle with one dish that had a covering over it. The three adults all had wine glasses as well. Schlatt stood from his seat and looked at the children. 

"What would you guys like to drink? We have Sprite, Coke, water, and grape juice." 

"Grape Juice!" Tubbo said excited for the dinner. Schlatt nodded.

"I want some water," Techno said blankly. Schlatt nodded again. 

"I would like some sprite please, sir!" Wilbur said happily. Schlatt nodded once again.

"Uhm... coke please" Tommy mumbled. Schlatt nodded and gathered all the kids' glasses. 

"I'll get us our beverages afterward," Schlatt said with a wink looking at Quackity then at Phil who stretched out his wings for the first time around Tommy. Tommy looked at him surprised but Phil didn't notice. Shortly after Schlatt came back with the children's' drinks and set them down in the right spots. He then looked to Quackity and Phil. "What would you two like? We have alcohol and the drinks I named for the children." Schlatt put his hands on his hips. 

"What kinds of alcohol do we have again?" Quackity asked laughing nervously.

"Wine, beer, whiskey, and bourbon. I'm getting myself the whiskey so scratch that." He laughed at the end of his sentence. Quackity and Phil both said wine at the same time. Tommy started to feel worried and Tubbo smiled at him from across the table then noticed how scared Tommy looked. He tilted his head to the side looked worried for Tommy. When Schlatt came back with the drinks he had himself a half-empty bottle of whiskey and handed Phil and Quackity their wine glasses. Tommy tried his best to ignore his nervousness and he pretended to be calm. Tubbo shrugged it off and looked back at Schlatt as he cleared his throat. He took the cover off the main dish and it seemed to be some kind of fish then Schlatt started speaking again, "Tonight we have Salmon ..." Then Tommy stopped paying attention and zoned out. The only thing he could focus on was the stench of alcohol. He started breathing a bit weird. 

"Tommy?" Phil placed a hand on his shoulder causing Tommy to snap out of it and jump. "Are you okay?" Tommy hesitantly nodded. "Okay, If you need anything I'm right here." Tommy nodded and looked at the food. "How much do you want?" Phil picked up Tommy's plate and Tommy looked at the different salads, the fruits, and the Salmon. 

"uh... not a lot" Tommy mumbled and glanced at Schlatt who took a huge swig of whiskey. Phil looked at him worried and then Tommy looked back at Phil, mostly staring at his wings, and saw the worried look. "I'm not that hungry.." Phil sighed.

"I'm going to give you a bit over everything okay mate?" Phil said still sounding unsure if that was enough food for Tommy. Tommy nodded looking back at Schlatt who was talking with Wil. Tommy noticed how fast the bottle of whiskey was draining and got more worried. Schlatt's words were very slurred and Tommy just decided to put his head in his hands. "Tommy?" Phil said again and Tommy looked up. Judging by Phil's worried look he wasn't doing a good job at hiding his worry. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy nodded anxiously and grabbed the plate from Phil a bit harsh. Phil sighed and mumbled, "If you're sure." Tomm y tried the salmon and the salads and didn't really like them all that much. He looked at Schlatt who was now obviously very drunk, judging by the fact the bottle was empty, how red his face was, and how slurred his words were. Tommy sighed shakily and hesitantly spoke.

"M-mm... Mr. J- JSchlatt?" Tommy was sweating and he had tears in his eyes. Schlatt looked over at him and waited for Tommy to speak. "Do- is there anyth-" Tommy was cut off and covered his mouth. He was so nervous he just there up in his mouth. Tommy ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Phil ran over and Tommy looked terrified and in pain. "G-g-GO AWAY!!" He yelled out at Phil as Phil tried to touch him to help him. Phil was shocked and sighed walking back to the table with a really worried look on his face. Tommy sobbed in the corner hiding his face in his knees fighting the urge to throw up again. Tommy heard faint yelling and then it got louder and louder. He wasn't in the same house anymore. It was dark, and there was loud yelling then he heard the voices of his old caretakers. They were yelling things like "You fucked up!" and "Such a pussy you can't even face the things you caused." 

===================================

"T-Tommy?" Wilbur said as he looked into the bathroom. He was very concerned and saw Tommy crying with his face hidden in his knees. Tommy didn't respond and then Wil heard Schlatt behind him. He looked back and saw the glare on Schlatt's face. 

"Is this cause you didn't like my food?" He sounded angry and Tommy looked up at him terrified. Tommy was muttering things like 'please don't' and 'please leave'. Wilbur heard him and pulled on Schlatt's leg. "The fuck do you want?" He looked at Wilbur and Wilbur looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"Please leave him alone, sir. He doesn't feel good... please?" Schlatt sighed heavily and begrudgingly went back to the table sitting down with a growl. 

"Tommy?" Wilbur walked in and closed the door behind him so no one else could walk in or stare at him. Tommy yelped at the sound of the door closing and he looked up again to see Wil this time. Wilbur walked over to him and sat down in front of him. He put his arms around Tommy who hugged back really quickly sobbing into his older brother's shoulder. He considered Wilbur a brother, he trusts him the most. Plus he's never had a brother before. Wil was slightly surprised by how quick Tommy was, but held him tighter and rubbed circles into his back. "Hey, hey, hey... It's okay Tommy. I'm here. I got you. No one's going to hurt you, don't worry. I won't let them." Wil whispered to Tommy trying his best to calm him down. After a little bit longer Tommy spoke.

"W-wilby..?" His voice was shaky and quiet. 

"Yes, Toms?" He was speaking quietly and in the most soothing voice he could speak in. 

"Please don't leave me..." Wilbur was a bit surprised Tommy didn't stutter but he hugged Tommy tighter and nodded. 

"I'll never leave you, Tommy. Okay? I won't. I promise" Tommy started to cry again and Wilbur was worried he did something wrong till Tommy spoke again. 

"Th-thank you Wil..." Wilbur smiled and pulled away from the hug after Tommy let go. Tommy wiped the tears away and Wil helped him up and when they left the bathroom Tommy still had his eyes covered by his own sleeve.

"Tommy?" Tommy moved his arm away and saw a scared looking Tubbo with tears in his eyes waiting outside. Tubbo ran over and pulled Tommy into a hug. "You scared me you- you big meanie." Tubbo was still hugging Tommy and hid his face in Tommy's chest. Tommy smiled slightly and hugged him back. 

"Sorry.." He laughed weakly. Then they parted Tommy looked down at the worried but also not trying to look worried Tubbo. He laughed a bit. "You were worried?"

"Yea- NO I WASN'T" He freaked out and made Tommy and Wilbur laugh then he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm happy you're okay though" He smiled up at Tommy. 

"Can you go get Phil for me, Tubbo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-year-old Tubbo is now a tsundere 
> 
> also yes another cliffhanger hahhahaahh I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it!  
> Grammarly told me there were a shit ton of punctuation errors so sorry about that. It wouldn't tell me what they were.


	4. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy asks Phil if they can head home. They do and there is some wholesome family movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!!! Scars, and small mentions of past abuse

Tubbo looked at Tommy tilting his head and then nodded heading off. 

"Are... Are you alright Tommy?" Wilbur looked at Tommy and had a worried expression on his face. Tommy nodded and looked in the direction Tubbo went off in. He came back with Phil who had his wings folded tightly behind him. 

"Are you okay? What happened do I need to call anyone???" Phil sounded worried and it scared Tommy a bit. 

"I'm- I- wh- I'm okay... I just wanted- I was wondering- can- are we alone to go home soon?" Tommy asked and Phil let out a sigh of relief. He thought for a moment and Tommy seemed pretty nervous. 

"Sure thing kiddo. Let me just get my things together and let JSchlatt know." Tommy nodded and Phil looked over where everyone else was then back at Tommy, "Why don't you and Tubbo go hangout in Tubbo's room till we're ready to go?" Tubbo looked excited and ran up the stairs. He looked back and noticed Tommy wasn't following him then went back down, grabbed Tommy's hand, and ran back up with Tommy this time. They went into a room at the end of a hall. The room had yellow-green walls with grass and flowers painted on them. On the ceiling, there was a white ceiling fan and little lights shaped like bees hanging from the ceiling. There was also a bed with sheets the same green shade as the walls and a white bed frame. Tubbo closed the door behind them causing Tommy to jump and Tubbo looked at him concerned. 

"Are you okay?" He tilted his head slightly and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah- I- I'm fine. It just startled me a bit." He smiled nervously and Tubbo took it and headed over to his bed motioning for Tommy to sit there. Tommy hesitated but went over and Tubbo gave him a weird glance as he walked slowly. Tommy sat on the bed as Tubbo sat next to it reaching under the bed slightly.

"Wanna see somefin cool I found under mommy and daddy's bed?" Tubbo looked up at him and Tommy nodded slowly nervous as to what it could be. Tubbo pulled out a metal box with a code on it. He entered some numbers and then there was a small pop letting them know it opened. "I heard daddy talking bout a code and I wrote it down just in case. I found out the code goes here!" Tubbo smiled and pulled a fucking Glock 19 out of the metal box. Tommy looked surprised and terrified. 

"WHAT THE HECK??!!!?" Tommy yelled and it almost was a scream. Phil heard and so did Schlatt who was more sobber now. They ran up the stairs and to Tubbo's room just to see the fucking gun. 

"TUBBO WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THAT??!!" Schlatt sounded concerned, "ANLD WHERE DID YOU FIND THE CODE?!?!" He looked at Tubbo shocked. Phil looked at Tommy who looked terrified. Schlatt ran over to Tubbo and grabbed the gun and the gun safe and Phil ran to Tommy who was frozen in shock and fear. Phil grabbed Tommy's shoulders lightly and looked at him in the eyes. 

"Tommy? Tommy are you okay??" Tommy snapped out of it and looked at Phil with tears in his eyes. Phil picked Tommy up and Tommy didn't move away for the first time. 

"Tubbo, where did you-" Tubbo started crying and Schlatt sighed petting Tubbo on the head. "Listen, kid, I'm not mad, well I am but it's mostly at myself for not being more careful..." The conversation faded as Phil took Tommy downstairs. Maybe it was just leftover shock from what just occurred or what but Phil was also surprised as to how light and small Tommy was. He sighed ignoring it for now but probably question him later. They got back to the table where Wil and Techno looked ready to go. Phil said goodbye to Quackity and then they got into the car. Phil set Tommy down in his booster seat that used to be Wil's. Then he drove back to the house. The drive back was quiet and Tommy kept looking over at Wil cause he looked really nervous and wouldn't answer Tommy when he asked him anything. Instead, he would put his finger to his lips and shoosh Tommy.   
================================================

That car ride Tommy fell asleep looking out the window then woke up to Phil shaking him gently. 

"Ph-Phil...?" He sounded really sleepy and quiet. His vision looked blurry then he rubbed his eyes and Phil smiled at him. 

"Wake up sleepyhead. " Phil spoke in a gentle tone and low voice. Tommy yawned and hopped out of the car grabbing Phil's hand still half asleep. 

"Can I... Can I shower...?" Tommy looked up at Phil rubbing his eyes again. Phil nodded and they walked inside. 

"You know where it is, yeah?" Tommy nodded and seemed to be waking up a bit more. "I was gonna ask you when you were going to do that," he chuckled a bit, "You haven't taken one in a week."

"I- yeah... I wasn't really a-allowed to take showers before... so I-I'm I'm used to not being able to t-take showers..." Tommy was quiet and seemed more nervous now. 

"Oh... You need me to help you?' Tommy nodded as they walked up the stairs. They went into the bathroom and Phil closed the door and started the water. "You want hotter or colder water?" 

"mmm... Hotter please." Phil nodded and hummed turning the hot water all the way up and the cold water about a quarter of the way up. He felt the water till it was warm enough and helped Tommy get undressed. When Tommy pulled his shirt over his head and gets stuck Phil went to go help him but noticed something. He helped Tommy then looked again. Tommy had scars, burn marks, and bruises that wouldn't go away. Tommy looked up at Phil and realized that Phil saw them. Phil had a pitying look on his face mixed with a bit of anger. 

"Tommy..." Phil's voice sounded blank as he called Tommy's name after Tommy got into the shower. Tommy gulped nervously then peaked behind the shower curtain at Phil. Phil looked at him. "Tommy, who did this..? He was still talking about the scars and Tommy knew he just played dumb. 

"Wh-what?" He tilted his head.

"Who hurt you?" Phil now sounded upset and serious. 'Uh oh, I did a bad' Tommy thought to himself as he closed the curtain and sighed. 

"They did... the- uh- the home be-before..." Tommy sounded like he was about to cry and Phil let out a heavy sigh then went over and pet Tommy on the head messing up his wet hair. He then proceeded to change the conversation and help Tommy wash up while also teaching him how to effectively wash in the shower. Tommy still seemed nervous even when they changed the conversation. After Tommy finished rinsing his hair, with the help of Phil, Phil turned off the water and handed him a towel.

"While you were... out... at the dinner we decided that we would have a family movie night tonight! So, if you're up for it come downstairs to the living room after you get dressed." Then after that Phil let closing the door quietly. Tommy dried off in the shower then stepped out getting dressed in his new Pajamas which was a cow onesie and then went to his room. He grabbed Henry and slowly crept downstairs. He could hear Techno and Wil bickering about who had to get something. He made it down and Wil turned to look at him.

"TOMMY!!" Wil was dressed in an Orca Whale onesie and had the hood on. The hood had little teeth that were just on the top and it also had an Orca tail. Wil ran over to Tommy excited and put Tommy's hood on for him. Wil circled Tommy the clapped excitedly. "You have a tail too!! How's your onesie??" Tommy laughed a bit nervously.

"It's... uh It's soft and comfortable." He smiled and then looked over Wil's shoulder to see Techno in a pig onesie. Tommy ended up bursting out laughing cause Techno did a very monotone 'oink' and put a hand in the air like a paw. That was the most any of them have seen Tommy laugh and he laughed so hard that he started coughing really hard. Phil ran out to make sure everything was okay and he saw Wil patting Tommy on the back as he laughed and coughed. Phil smiled fondly at them. 

A few minutes later they all sat on the couch in age order, Phil all the way on the right, the Techno, Wil, and Tommy who fell asleep leaning on Wil halfway through the movie. Tommy then woke up suddenly the TV was on static and everyone was asleep on the couch. Tommy was leaning on Wil who was leaning up against the back of the couch but leaning ever so slightly towards Tommy and then Techno who fell asleep leaning on Phil who was leaning back and in the same direction as Techno. It made Tommy feel comforted and warm. He smiled and went back to sleep leaning into Wil even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for today!  
> I went to sleep at 5 am and woke up at 7 am so I'm really tired but had this chapter I wanted to get done before I forgot. 
> 
> Even though it's short I hope you still like it! 
> 
> Also, what do you think of me making chapters based on each character their pasts? Lmk in the comments!


	5. Sleepovers and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil encourages Tommy to invite some friends over for a sleepover. They come over but something goes wrong in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!!!!! Tommy has nightmares about his past caretakers and Mentions of past physical and verbal abuse as well as Panic attacks. Stay safe

Tommy woke up the next morning on the couch, back hurting like hell, and exhausted. It was still really dark out but it usually was before school. He stretched and looked around. He didn't see anyone around he was about to get up to look for Wil but then he heard something from the kitchen. He cautiously walked to the kitchen and found Phil making coffee. Phil turned away from the machine and saw Tommy. 

"Tommy? What are you doing up?" Phil looked confused and looked at the microwave clock. The clock read 4:50 am. 

"I was... I was going to get ready for- for uh- school..." Tommy rubbed his eyes and yawned looking back at Phil.

"Tommy, kid. It's 5 in the morning." Phil said walking over and crouching in front of him. Tommy thought for a moment, the soft sound of the coffee brewer filling the silence. 

"Th-then... Why are you up?" He tilted his head and Phil smiled a bit, patting him on the head.

"I have to get ready for work. I have to go into the office today and after school, for a bit, You, Wil, and Techno will be here alone. Techno will be in charge and maybe, just maybe, IF techno is okay with it," Phil thought for a moment thinking if he should say what he's thinking. He nods and sighs a bit, "You can have some friends over. Actually, I'll let you have them over but if you need anything, let Techno know. Okay?" Phil moved his hand from Tommy's head to his shoulder and Tommy looked nervous then nodded. Phil saw Tommy's nervous look. "Would you rather me stay here?" Tommy nodded quickly. "Alright, I'll call my boss." Phil stood up and took out his phone calling his boss. Tommy waited and after about 10 minutes of Phil trying to make deals, he hung up and smiled. "I'm able to stay home today but I'll have to go to the office every other day starting next week." 

"So, sh-should I... invite friends..?" He sounded nervous but Phil smiled and nodded. 

"Please do I would love to meet them, well, actually I've already met Tubbo. How many people are we talking about?" Phil looked at Tommy before walking back to the machine. 

"Uh... um, Tubbo and one more..." He nodded to himself. 

"Yeah! Invite them! If it'll make you feel better I'll get Wil to invite some friends over too." Tommy nodded and Phil stopped the machine then walked back over to Tommy. "You should go back to sleep. You don't have to be up for another hour or so." Phil said starting to guide Tommy to his room. When they got to Tommy's room Phil tucked Tommy in and left the door ajar. Tommy went back to sleep.  
==========================================

Tommy was woken up again this time by Wil rubbing his shoulder and saying something. 

"Wake up sleepy boy," His voice was gentle and low, "It's time to get ready for school. What do you want for breakfast?" Wil smiled softly at Tommy who had to rub his eyes. 

"I don't wa- I don't want food..." He slightly growled. 

"You need food, Toms. Watcha want? If you don't say I'll make something up." He slightly sang the last part in a teasing tone. Tommy growled and rolled over. "Looks like you're having whatever I make you." Tommy sat up and looked at Wil with a death stare. Wilbur laughed and then looked back at him. 

"I'll have... cereal..." Wilbur smiled and nodded walking out the room closing the door gently for Tommy to get dressed. Tommy stretched and got up walking to his closet. He remembered what Phil said earlier and his mood was a bit better now. He finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen finding Wil and Phil talking about what Phil and Tommy had this morning. Wil looked excited and flapped his hands making a small sound. Wil looked at Tommy and handed him a bowl of 'Cocoa Puffs'. Tommy went and sat down eating his cereal then going upstairs to pack his backpack. When he came back down Techno and Wil were waiting at the door. They walked up to the bus stop where Techno talked to that kid in the green hoodie again. The bus ride to school was uneventful besides the fact he could hear Techno and that kid arguing in the back of the bus. When Tommy got into the classroom he sat in his seat next to Tubbo and in front of him was Ranboo. Before class starts Tommy looked at Tubbo.

"Hey, Tubsto," Tubbo looked over and his little ran ears perked up, "Phil said I can invite you and Ranboo," Ranboo looked back upon hearing his name, "Over for a sleepover... do you guys wanna, uh, wanna come over?" He smiled nervously and looked between the two. 

"YEAH! Dad won't mind! He's just happy I finally have another friend." Tubbo smiled and threw his hands in the air with excitement. Then they looked at Ranboo who looked like he was thinking, but it's hard to tell due to the mask and sunglasses. He hummed and nodded.

"Sure. I- do you have a phone?" Ranboo tilted his head, his fluffy hair bouncing to the side. Tommy shook his head.

"I don't but Phil does. Here lemme..." He took a sheet of paper and wrote down a phone number handing it to Ranboo. He took it and nodded. 

"I'll message him now letting him know!" Ranboo pulled out a phone with half green and half red phone case. He added the number and messaged Phil. Tommy looked shocked.

"How do you have a phone already?" Tommy sounded surprised. Ranboo looked back at him then at his phone. 

"My uh- my parents... Think I'm mature enough and trust me with one." He pointed at Tubbo, "Tubbo has a tablet." Tommy looked at him and Tubbo nodded. Tommy just sighed and then the teacher looked at Ranboo and saw he had his phone out. She walked over and looked at Ranboo.

"Ranboo... What did I tell you?" She looked at him and he looked up. Ranboo then opened a notes app and saw where it said he shouldn't have his phone out then quickly put it away. 

"S-sorry ma'am... I uh I forgot." Ranboo looked nervous and the Teacher sighed walking away and starting the lesson.  
==========================================

That same day at free time they went outside and sat on their bench. Ranboo pulled out his phone and Tommy was leaning on him peeking over his shoulder at his phone. 

>>NEW MESSAGE FROM "Mr. Phil"

Hello Mr. Phil! Im Ranboo Im one of Tommy's friends and he said we could have a sleep over? >

< Helloo Ranboo! Yes, I told Tommy he could have a sleepover with his friends. Can't wait to meet you :)

Ranboo let out a small sigh as he read the address that was after that message. He put his phone away and looked at Tommy. 

"Is there anything we should bring other than Pjs and Clothes?" Ranboo and Tubbo looked at Tommy waiting for a response.

"Uh- Anything you- um, anything you'd like to bring. We- we- we have extra places to sleep s-s-so you don't need to, Uhm, to bring a sleeping bag or anything... unless you want to..." He sounded nervous and a bit excited at the same time. Tubbo smiled and Ranboo gave a thumbs up. During the rest of free time, they chatted about what things they could do later that night. 

At lunch, Ranboo had to go to the councilor so it was just Tubbo and Tommy. The younger kids and older kids got to eat lunch together and Tommy saw Wilbur with three other kids. One of them had orange hair with a white stripe through it and a headband with animal ears on them. He wore a black jacket and boots. One of the other kids had curly, fluffy, brown hair and sunglasses. He wore a grey shirt and dark grey jeans with shoes that had a pattern of a magenta stripe a small stripe of purple then a dark blue stripe on them. The last kid was a girl with brown hair and blond bangs. She wore a warm patterned shirt, yellow, orange, and teal stripes, with black leggings and yellow high-tops. Tommy wondered if those were the friends Wil would be inviting over tonight. He then chatted with Tubbo the rest of lunch. After lunch, they got back to class and finished the school day. Tommy waited for Wil to get him from his classroom and then they went and found Techno waiting outside talking to that kid. Before they got there the kid nodded and stepped onto the bus. Techno looked back and nodded at them slightly.

"Hullo," Techno said when they started walking home, "How were your days?" Wilbur looked confused and a bit concerned at the way Techno was acting.

"Are you okay, Technoblade?" Wilbur said in a confused voice. 

"Yeah, I'm greeeeeeaaaaat!" He seemed odd but Tommy didn't comment on it. "I'm having a friend of my own over."

"TECHNOBLADE?!?!?! HAVING FRIENDS??!!!?!?!" Wilbur said in a joking tone. Tommy grabbed onto Wil's hand as they kept walking. 

"It's crazy isn't it?" Techno said back jokingly.

They kept talking about it until they got home. Phil was waiting on the couch for them.

"Welcome home kiddos!" Phil seemed happy and the whole house was very, very clean. Wil looked around and let go of Tommy's hand. 

"You cleaned?" Wilbur said looking at Phil and Phil nodded.

"You guys are having friends over so I decided to clean up a bit." He smiled and Wil nodded. 

Tommy went upstairs and saw every room was cleaned and vacuumed. He was surprised but didn't complain as he went into his room and set his school stuff down. Then the doorbell wrang. Phil answered and Tommy walked down. He saw Ranboo at the door with a little bag and no mask for once. Ranboo smiled.

"Hello! I'm Ranboo." He smiled and extended his hand to Phil. Phil shook it and looked around for parents, a car, or anything.

"Where are your parents, Ranboo?" Phil took his hand away and let Ranboo in.

"Oh uhhhhhhhhhhh," He looked at Tommy, "Oh Tommy Hello! Your house seems nice, Mr. Phil." He looked around and Tommy looked at him excitedly. Phil nodded to Ranboo as thanks.

"RANBOOOOO!!!!" Tommy yelled and ran over to him excitedly. Ranboo saw Techno and Wil. Wil looked at him and walked over.

"How... How are you so... tall?" Wil said. Ranboo was about the same height as Wil and he was shocked. 

"Genetics," Ranboo said extending his hand for a handshake. Wil shook his hand and then Ranboo faced Techno and extended his hand to him. Techno hesitated but gave him a handshake. "I'm assuming you're Wilbur," He pointed at Wil, "aaaaaand you're the other one with the name I can't remember?" He said pointing at Techno. Techno shook his head disappointed. 

"Technoblade." Techno said stern and Ranboo nodded and smiled. 

"Ranboo! Ranboo! Come here!" Tommy motioned for Ranboo to follow him up the stairs and he did. They then went to Tommy's room and Tommy showed Ranboo where to put his things. "Can you take off your glasses?" Tommy said curiously.

"Uhh..." He made a small gurgling sound then nodded. He took them off and his eyes had no whites. One was green and the other was red Tommy stared in awe. "Y-you okay there Tommy...? You're Uhm, you're staring a bit." Ranboo sounded uncomfy and Tommy looked away.

"Yeah it's just- how come- how come my friends and the people I- I- I live with have cool things and I don't? Like- like Tubbo has a tail, cool e-ears, and horns. Phil has- has wings. Techy has pointy ears and those cool tusk teeth things. Wilby has- has red eyes and c-can play music. YOU- You have cool eyes... I wanna be cool like that." Tommy looked down and Ranboo blinked a few times. 

"You're- you're cool. Also, I think your teeth are really sharp... Lemme look?" Ranboo said unsure and had his hands on Tommy's face and then he looked at Tommy's teeth the way you would a dog's, cause they don't open their mouths for you to look. Ranboo was looking and nodded then out of nowhere Tommy bit him and Ranboo yelped in surprise and pain. Phil seemed to have heard that cause he ran to Tommy's room and saw Ranboo with a bloody finger except his blood was purple. 

"What happened???" Phil saw the blood and got a first-aid kit then came back. Ranboo sighed and Tommy growled.

"I was l-looking at Tommy's teeth cause they looked really sharp and he bit me... They are very sharp I can c-confirm." Ranboo said holding back tears. Phil gave Tommy a look of pure confusion and then just shook his head ignoring it. He finished cleaning the bite and putting on the band-aid and then left giving Tommy another confused look. 

Ranboo and Tommy talked until they heard the door again then Tommy walked to the stairs so he could see who was there. That kid that Techno always talks to was there and he looked up at Tommy. Tommy jumped startled by the look then saw Techno come up and guide the kid to his room past Tommy. Right before Phil closed the door Wil's friends showed up and they went to Wil's room. Ranboo came out to wait with Tommy on the stairs then the doorbell rang again. Schlatt was at the door with Tubbo.

"He's scary..." Ranboo said looking at Schlatt and Tommy nodded. Phil pointed up at the stairs and Tubbo went up then almost fell cause he wasn't expecting Tommy and Ranboo to be sitting there. Tommy laughed and stood up with Ranboo. Schlatt looked at Ranboo and then talked to Phil some more but the kids couldn't hear cause they were already in Tommy's room talking loudly.  
==========================================

After the dinner that went poorly, all the kids were sitting in the living room. Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo on the couch Wil the people Tommy now knows as Fundy, Eret, and Nikki were on the floor in blankets, and Techno and the kid, Dream, were in the love seat, and Dream looked really annoyed with Techno. Techno seemed to be proud he was annoying and messing with Dream if he's honest and it made Tommy laugh a bit. They watched a superhero movie called "Avengers" and halfway through Tubbo looked over at Tommy and Ranboo to find them sleeping and Tubbo rolled his eyes. After the movie, they all went back to the rooms. Ranboo ended up having to carry Tommy cause he refused to move. Phil had set up some extra mattresses on Tommy's floor for Tubbo and Ranboo. Eventually, they were all asleep.

Tommy woke up and looked at the clock in his abnormally darkroom it didn't even have numbers on it, it was shattered. It was then he realized where he was and the panic set in. Tommy heard the whispers he used to hear all the time at his old house, but they were way louder and almost yelling at him. He heard different yelling as well from two familiar voices they were getting closer. Tommy got up and ran into his closet closing the doors and then started hugging his knees close to his chest. There was loud yelling and loud stomping footsteps slowly getting closer. 

"Ten...... n-nine, eight, s-s-seven, six, fi-five, f-f-f-four...." He heard them getting closer with each number. He also felt himself getting closer to tears each number. "Three........ t-two, one..." He screwed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. He felt someone pick him up by his shirt collar and he screamed from fear. The man.. Tommy couldn't see his face, no matter how hard he looked. It was a void, but he could sense the anger. He then saw a glass bottle wind back and he prepared for impact. 

He woke up screaming and afterward was breathing heavy and crying. Ranboo sat up and saw Tommy. Tommy was shaking, crying, and looked terrified as he hid his face in his knees. Ranboo nudged Tubbo to wake him up then pointed at Tommy who was just a mess. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo got up and moved to sit in front of him. Ranboo then sat at Tommy's side and looked concerned. "Should I get Wilbur..?" Tubbo tried to get Tommy's attention but failed again. Tubbo looked at Ranboo. "Go to the room at the end of the hall and knock." Ranboo nodded and left the room. Tubbo looked at Tommy and started petting him. "Shhhh... Tommy, you're okay... okay? I'm here, Ranboo is getting Wil and it's- it's gonna be okay..." Tubbo sounded like he was about to cry a bit too. About a minute later Ranboo appeared with Wilbur and Wilbur ran in and ran over to Tommy. 

"What exactly happened?" Wil questioned the two and Tubbo shrugged.

"He- he just woke up screaming and crying- I panicked and got Tubbo who told me to get you and now you're here," Ranboo took a deep breath, "I- I don't know what happened." Ranboo looked anxious as he started trying to breathe. Wilbur nodded.

"Tommy..?" Tommy didn't respond. "Hey, buddy..." Wilbur hugged Tommy from the side. He was sure to be gentle to try and make sure he didn't scare Tommy, but that failed seeing how Tommy flinched at the touch. He looked at Wil and then buried his face into Wil's chest letting it all out, almost scream crying. Phil came in and saw the scene. "Shhhshhhhh Tommy, it's okay. You're not there anymore. I'm not completely sure what happened there but I'm here. I'm here and we're in your room at Phil's house, okay?" Wil took in a deep breath, "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, okay? I promise ... I'm here for you." Phil stepped over and his wings were all puffed up cause he was worried. Phil placed a hand on Tommy's back sitting next to Wil but facing the door. Tubbo was watching closely so he would know how to help his friend Ranboo was also watching but more nervously than to learn. After about 5 minutes of Phil rubbing Tommy's back and Wil whispering 'it's okay's and 'I'm here's Tommy was just hiccuping and he pulled his face away to look up at Wil and Phil. The two of them smiled warmly at Tommy. 

"Ey Tommy... Take deep breaths mate, you're okay." Phil said as he slowly stopped rubbing Tommy's back. Tommy took deep breaths then buried his face into Wil's chest again. 

"Tommy, I have to go back to sleep, okay? I'll be in my room if you need me." He gently pushed Tommy away and Tommy nodded as Wil and Phil left. Tommy sniffed and looked over at his friends. Tubbo pulled him into a tight hug and Ranboo put a hand on Tommy's back. 

They decided they'd sleep in Tommy's bed with him on either side to 'protect him from the bad dreams'. They all fell asleep and Tommy was feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than the last one. Also sorry it's kind of fast pace I wasn't motivated to make it even longer than it already is haha.   
> ALSO!! I get my cast off on Friday which means I'll be able to start the comic based on this soon. (Instagram @notexture_benny)  
> Anyways I hope this chapter was okay! I gotta get some sleep now its 2am fsunfsu


	6. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns not to mess with Techno the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!!!!!! Physical Fighting, Swearing, Panic, and Blood (Stay Safe!!)

That next morning after Tommy's nightmare he woke up to someone moving in his bed. He looked around and remembered Tubbo and Ranboo were asleep in his bed as well. Tubbo looked at him and looked like he felt a bit bad.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" Tubbo sounded apologetic. Tommy shrugged and then rubbed his eyes. He then looked on his other side and saw Ranboo on his phone typing things on his note app. Ranboo, as if he felt Tommy staring at him, turned and faced him. Ranboo looked tried but he didn't have eye bags like Tommy got when he was tired, he also had a small black mark on the right side of his face and a small white on the other. Tommy sat up really quick and looked panicked. He thought it was a bruise. Tubbo looked over and noticed it too. "Hey Ranboo, what that mark on your face?" He pointed at it.

"Huh?" Ranboo tilted his head and Tubbo squinted. 

"There's a black mark on your face... and a... white one??" Ranboo looked panicked and got up getting something out of his bag. He got a small jar ut and walked to the bathroom. After he came back the spots were gone. Tubbo and Tommy ignored it for now as the three of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Before they got to the kitchen they walked through the living room where Techno was sitting on the loveseat with Dream at his side. Techno seemed to be making Dream very upset, though it was hard to tell while he was wearing a mask. They got to the kitchen and saw Phil standing in front of a waffle maker. Phil turned to the three of them and smiled warmly.

"Goodmorning kiddos. How are you guys doin?" He went to go mess up Tommy's hair but saw how he flinched and pulled his hand back. 

"I'm good! I accidentally woke Tommy up though..." Tubbo smiled and looked up at Phil. Ranboo and Tommy shrugged in reply to Phil. 

"You guys want some waffles?" Phil smiled and opened up the waffle machine taking the waffle out and putting it on a paper plate. He passed it through the window from the kitchen to the dining room and Wil took setting it at his seat. The rest of his friends had waffles already but waited for Wil. Fundy, the orange-haired one, tried to eat before Wil but Eret, the other one with curly brown hair, stopped him. Phil turned back to face Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo as they all nodded showing they wanted waffles. "Alright, but you'll have to wait in line after Techno and Dream, okay?" The three of them nodded again before walking and sitting on the couch. 

Tommy saw how angry Dream was from the side of his face and his body movements. He wanted to even it out and tease Techno back. He walked over to the loveseat leaving Tubbo and Ranboo on the couch to talk. Tommy popped up from behind the loveseat and smirked evilly.

"Heyyyy Tech- Techy, Whatcha doin'?" Techno jumped not expecting his quiet nervous foster brother to pop up behind him and this strange man in a mask. "You uh... You flirtin'?" Techno then huffed slightly getting annoyed. 

"Tommy, do I look like the kind of guy to flirt with literally anyone?" Techno said in his monotone voice. Dream snicked slightly.

"I dunno. I've only known you for a bit sooooo," Tommy said in a very teasing voice. "So who's this kid. Your boyfriend?" Dream wheezed and Techno growled at Tommy who was now standing in front of them. 

"Tommy. I swear to fucking god." He sounded stern and that made Tommy stop for a moment and think. He shook his head and smirked again. 

"So when ya gonna get married-" Techno tackled Tommy to the ground after that one. When they hit the ground they there was a loud thud and Tommy yelped. Techno look gone, he didn't look like himself anymore. Dream, Tubbo, and Ranboo looked shocked and then Tubbo ran to Phil. 

"Uhm... Uh, Phil T-techno is attacking Tommy..." Tubbo sounded scared and Phil quickly turned off the waffle maker and ran in. He saw how far gone Techno was and rushed all the children outside just took make sure they wouldn't get hurt either. He ran back in and saw Techno had gotten out a pocket knife. Phil panicked and ran to pick up Techno. Techno kicked, bit, punched, and tried to stab Phil. Phil ran to Techno's room while holding him and put him in locking the door. 

"I'm sorry Techno... I'll- I'll let you out after you're calm..." Phil felt terrible about locking his own son in a room. He then ran down and checked on Tommy. Tommy had bruises, scrapes, scratches, and cuts from Techno. He picked Tommy up and ran up the stairs to his own room. He set Tommy on his bed and Tommy whimpered but was still so much in shock that he didn't feel the pain yet, he was just scared. Phil came out of the master bathroom with a first aid kit and ran over. 

"Okay Tommy, I have to clean you up. It might hurt a bit but it'll hurt less than getting it infected, okay?" Phil said before opening up the first aid kit and taking out hydrogen peroxide and alcohol wipes. He cleaned up Tommy then bandaged him up. "Tommy, you can stay in my room and rest on the bed until you're ready to come out, okay?" Tommy didn't reply he was shaking and Phil rubbed his shoulder and shooshed him gently. He then put the bracket over Tommy and walked out almost closing the door but then remembering to leave it cracked. He walked down and saw that all the other kids were gone but Wil, Tubbo, and Ranboo. He ran out and told them everything was okay and let them back in. They helped clean up and then they sat in the living room in silence contemplating what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long!! I had to rewrite it about 3 times cause it kept getting deleted once by somehow accidentally selecting it all and trying to finish the sentence and the other two cause my computer forced an update and died. I hope this chapter was alright!!
> 
> Also, I'll be posting refs of how they look in my au on my Instagram soon :] all drawn in ms paint hagfhsav


	7. Like Father Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Tubbo's Pov  
> Tubbo spends time with his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRYIN SOMETHING DIFFERENT!!!!!   
> (this is mostly just practicing for a new upcoming chapter and a break from the SBI family)  
> I hope you enjoy this :] Family bonding time!!

There was a knock at the door and Phil opened it. Schlatt stepped in as Tubbo ran to him and hugged his leg. 

"Oh- Hey buddy!" Schlatt smiled down at Tubbo then looked at everyone else. "Did.... something happen? What's with all the long faces? there nothing-" 

"Tommy got attacked by Techno," Phil said with a grim voice cutting through the silence of everyone else. Schlatt's smile faded and he looked down at Tubbo picking him up. Tubbo felt scared and sad. He cuddled close to Schlatt tucking his head into Schlatt's shoulder. Schlatt patted him on the back of his head. Tubbo tuned out the adults talking and kept his face hidden. His father petting him calmed him down a bunch. The next thing he knew he was in his car seat, he mostly needs it cause he's too short but also because Schlatt is overly protective, on his way home. Schlatt pulled into the driveway and then parked. He helped Tubbo out and carried him inside their house. Quackity treated them but Tubbo tuned him out as well. He was worried for his friend. 

"Turbo!" Quackity said reaching out to take him from Schlatt. Tubbo was now being held by Qauckity. Tubbo held on tight and heard Schlatt explain what was happening. Tubbo looked around at all the dull colors around his house. JSchlatt always told him they were brighter than they seem to Tubbo. Tubbo seemed to only be able to see greens, reds, and blues as vibrant shades, everything else was dull. It always was. Tubbo was too busy thinking about the colors to notice that Schlatt had left to the kitchen. 

When Tubbo zoned back into the real world of dull colors he noticed Schlatt was gone and that Quackity had set him down on the couch. 

"Turbo, are you okay, man?" Quackity said rubbing Tubbo's shoulder. 

"I'm worried about Tommy." He said with a sad tone. Quackity pets him on the head as he let out a small sigh. Schlatt came back and was holding a bottle of whiskey. Tubbo felt a bit better after Schlatt came back into the room. 

"You guys wanna gooo for a-a drive?" Schlatt seemed to already be a bit drunk.

"NO NO NO- YOU'RE NOT DRIVING!" Quackity said nervously.

"Well, then why don't youuu? I'll plug in the-the," Schlatt snapped as he tried to think of the word, "Directions!" He smiled and Quackity sighed. 

"I wanna go on a drive!" Tubbo said excitedly and his tail was wagging a bit. Quackity sighed and before he knew it they were in the car again. After a bit, they came to a dirt path then arrived at a gravel parking lot. They got out and followed Schlatt to a cliff. There was a nice cliff that you could watch where the was setting from. They all sat down and started chatting as the sun was setting and Tubbo seemed to be a bit calmer. 

After a bit, the sun had set and Tubbo looked up at a very drunk Schlatt with his soft childish smile. Behind the smile was and admiration. He looked up to his father and wanted to be just like him. He looked at the sun then back at his dad. 

"Hey dad...?"

"Whatsss up Tubsto?" Schlatt said words slurred. 

"How can I be like you?" He tilted his head and Schlatt looked at him slightly confused.

"Why would you want to be like me? I'm old... uhhhh that's about the only downside nevermind." He laughed and pet Tubbo. Tubbo smiled and leaned into the touch. "Well first, kiddo, you're going to have to be tough and strong." Tubbo sat up straight, puffed out his chest, and put on a fake scowl. 

"I'm tough! See!" Schlatt laughed and ruffled Tubbo's hair. Tubbo relaxed and smiled again. Schlatt stood up and handed his empty whiskey bottle to Quackity then helped Tubbo up and they walked back to the car. The drive home was fast due to the fact Tubbo had fallen asleep and was carried to his bed in his sleep, the smell of whiskey leaving his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter cause the next one will probably be much longer. I hope you enjoyed it though! Also, the refs are out on my Instagram if you're curious! (@notexture_benny)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter soon another different POV other than Tommy's :]


End file.
